White Horse
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Arthur rescues Ariadne
1. Chapter 1

** Arthur rescues Ariadne. **

** While writing the last few chapters of "Ariadne's True Love" I enjoyed Arthur being angry at her. Kinda sexy except he's never mad at Ariadne. So I wrote this. **

White Horse

1.

~ Ariadne tried not to cry. She chanced another glance at Arthur. The Point Man kept his eyes focused on the road ahead. His knuckles tightly clenched on the steering wheel. The silence between them becoming uncomfortable.

She swallowed hard and looked down at her hands. Arthur was angry. She knew him well enough by now to know when he was angry. Right now, he was furious. Right now, he was furious at her.

"How did you find me?" She asked in a whisper once they had been on the road for an hour.  
"I have connections." Arthur said coldly. He didn't even look at her.

'_Arthur, please. Please look at me._' She thought over and over.

She bit her lip hard. A self punishment perhaps.

"Where are we going?" She asked nervously.  
"To another contact. He can hid us until we can get out of the country." He told her. She nodded.

'_Good. I never want to be in this horrible country again._' She thought.

"Then where?" She asked. "Back to Paris?"

"Not right away. We need to regroup. Find out how much this little adventure of yours has exposed all of us." Arthur said. His eyes still focused on the deserted road and not on her.

The air was thick with tension. With unspoken words. She was breathing hard and felt tears drop out of her eyes. She was ashamed of herself as she tried to wipe them away with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry Arthur." She said at last. "I had no idea... it would turn out like this."

He sat up a little straighter. Looking even angrier.  
"I know your sorry." He said gravely.

~ When they finally reached civilization, the Point Man slowed and blended in with the traffic. He told her harshly to keep her door locked as the streets were crowded with people.

Finally, they drove to a nice section of the city and the Point Man quickly parked the car in a privet lot.

"Were here." He said to her opening the door. Unlike the city they had entered, the parking lot was in a gated facility. Complete with guards.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"A branch of the American Embassy." He told her curtly.

She allowed Arthur to open her door for her. Remembering the instructions he snapped at her when he first came to get her. Instructions to get in the car and stay there till he said otherwise. He had worn a deep scowl and his voice was harder then usual. She had been so happy and yet afraid to see him. The Point Man, her rescuer, a welcomed sight after all she had been through. But his expression was livid and she knew, that he knew, all she had done. She found herself trembling as they had driven off.

"Were going to stay here?" She asked hopefully as Arthur took her hand and pulled her inside the building. She felt slightly better at the contact of his hand.

'_Maybe everything will be alright._' She thought. Too quickly, however, he dropped her hand when they were met in the empty lobby by a small little man.

"We already have a room for you, Mr. Lazlow." He said nodding to Arthur respectfully. "Mrs. Lazlow." He said nodding to the Architect.

"Thank you, Mr. Wells." Arthur said stiffly. "Can you send up a dinner for my... wife?" He asked glancing at Ariadne.

"Perhaps I can alert laundry as well?" Mr. Wells asked looking over Ariadne. Her dirty clothes and messed hair. She hid behind Arthur.

'_He has me posing as his wife?_' She thought. '_Using a fake name and everything._'

"That will be fine. Thank you." Arthur said nodding to Ariadne and pulling her to the stairs. She went with the Point Man up three flights of stairs and kept close to him. The past few days had made her very fearful of everything around her. The only thing she could find comfort in was Arthur.

He unlocked the room door and ushered her inside. Locking it behind them.

The room was clean and comfortable. A large bed and a privet bathroom.

"Are you hurt?" Arthur asked looking her over.

"I'm fine." She said flinching away from his touch.

"Your bleeding." He said looking as her abdomen.

"It's alright." She told him. She could feel her lower lip tremble as a wave of self pity washed over her.

"Let me see." He said. His tone commanding and harsh.

"It's okay, it doesn't even hurt anymore." She said putting her hands up to stop him from getting too close. It had all been too much. The past few days, Arthur rescuing her. It was all becoming too much.

"Ariadne." He said speaking to her like she was a frightened animal. "Let me see." His tone was controlled and even kind. But it still held that hint of steel to it. Still let her know he was angry.

She blinked out more tears and nodded. She shed her dirty jacket and slowly unbuttoned her top. She wore only a bra and Arthur kept his focus on the dirty bandage on her side.

"I need to clean this." He said.

She let out a sob. The blood had dried on her dirty bandage, sticking to her skin so he could not take it off. Arthur sighed.

"We need to get this off with some hot water." he said formally. "Get you in the shower." He told her.

She only nodded and cried softly.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked. His voice still sharp as glass but his eyes kind.

"I... I don't think so." She breathed trying to collect herself.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

She shook her head and steeled herself. She wouldn't tell him. She would never tell him.

"I'm calling Mr. Wells. Have him bring a first aide kit." He said looking carefully over her dirty body. He examined her back side and chest. Looking for other injuries. "Will you be alright to shower on your own?" Do you want to eat first?" He asked.

"No, I want to be clean first." She said not looking at Arthur. "I'll be fine." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright. Leave your clothes outside and I'll have them cleaned." Arthur told her standing a little straighter.

She nodded and retreated to the bathroom.

Once inside the safety of the white tiled little room, she locked the door and ran the shower. She burst into tears then. Grateful the noise of the shower disguised the sobs she was making.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

**One week ago...**

~ Ariadne couldn't take her eyes off the handsome Point Man that sat across from her. His deep blue eyes were like pools of water she wouldn't mind drowning in.

"So this job should be relatively easy for you. An in and out type of thing. One that will need your talents." Colton said. She found herself nodding. Not really taking in anything he was saying. "Mr. Cobb seems to think your the best Architect around." Colton went on rolling up his sleeves.

Like Arthur, this Point Man most likely started his day in a well tailored suit. But he quickly shed his jacket and tie. His vest unbuttoned and his dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves. Unlike Arthur, Colton was much more apt to be casual. This style suited him beautifully as Ariadne was drawn to how carelessly sexy he looked.

Colton and his Team had recruited the fledgling Architect for a job. Ariadne had had no contact with Cobb or any of his Team members since the successful inception of Robert Fischer. She had missed the Team but resigned herself to the knowledge that they obviously didn't miss her. Not one of them had tried to contact her. Not even Arthur. She had gotten so used to seeing the dapper Point Man everyday and didn't know what to do with herself now that he was gone.

"So, who's the mark?" She asked looking away from Colton's blue eyes. He gave her a bright smile. Full of perfect teeth.

"A politician. His own people believe he's very corrupt and they need answers. They need to know where the bodies are buried. Literally." He told her.

She knew her face looked shocked and scared when he took her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be there the whole time, in the dream _and_ in the real world." He assured her. His face sincere.

She nodded numbly. She took his his magnificently broad shoulders and what was no doubt a muscular chest hidden under his professional, yet casual attire.

"How long have you and your Team been doing this work?" She asked trying to sound cool and relaxed. She carelessly picked up her espresso and sipped it.

"A few years now." Colton said.

"What happened to your old Architect?" She asked.  
"Nash? He's useless." Colton told her with a smile and a wink. She couldn't help but smile back.

'_I must look like some silly school girl with a crush._' She berated herself sharply. She sat up a little straighter and tried to look aloof.

"Cobb and Arthur told me about him." She admitted. "Did Cobb give my information?" She asked.

"No, our intelligence found out about you. Said that you were very reliable in the dreams." Colton said mirroring her body language. "Cobb and Arthur tend to keep their work very much to themselves. Arthur especially."

She felt Colton's eyes on her. A deep penetrating gaze that felt almost lustful. Like he was undressing her.  
"Arthur isn't one for sharing." He added.

She couldn't stop the blush from coming. She risked a look at the handsome Point Man. His sandy blond hair which he kept cut to military closeness. She longed to run her hand over his hair. Wanting to feel if it was a soft as she thought it would be. His close haircut made Colton look even sexier. Like he was solider on leave.

"So you tracked me down." She said at last, shaking off her fantasy. "You want me to build the dream for you to get this information? I was well paid from working with Cobb. Why should I?"

"Because your country needs you." Colton said sitting up straighter and buttoning his vest. He wore no tie and she had to remind herself to breath.

'_It's not right for one man this look so hot._' She told herself.

"How so?" She asked. Wondering how her brain still functioned after looking at him. Like she was looking at some God who it was a sin to cast eyes on.

"Politician is a nice word for our Mark. _Too_ nice a word. He is responsible for countless acts of genocide." He said. His voice had become very serious. "We need to get evidence on him to present to his own people, so that he can be exposed. If our armies just kill him, he becomes a martyr. We need to make his followers hate him. I won't lie to you, Ariadne. The country we are going into is a war zone. It's very dangerous and hostile. We will be getting close to a very powerful man and invading his dreams."

She looked down at her empty cup. The coffee making her feel nervous.

"Ariadne, if you don't want to do this, we will understand. _I_ will understand. I would never want to endanger you in anyway. But our intelligence has told us you worked very well with your Team in the dream world." He said enclosing her hand in his. The contact of his smooth masculine flesh excited her. She never wanted him to let her go.

"If you do decide to do this, I will make it my personal mission to see that your safe." Colton said.

She glanced up at him. Her heart fit to leap out of her chest.

They sat in companionable silence for a while as a group of kids ran by. She knew Colton's eyes were still on her. She was glad she had taken the time to dress a little nicer today then normal. His approaching her at the university had given her a shock and caused her girl friends to look at her in surprise and in jealousy.

The moment his eyes met hers she was thunder struck. Not just by his iridescence beauty, but there was something else. Like she was pulled to him somehow. He always looked her in the eyes and she couldn't help but look back.

She wanted to see Colton again. She didn't want this to be their only time together. If that meant she had to take this dangerous job, then that's what she would do.

"Alright." She said looking back him. Pleased to see him relax a little and smile. "I'll do it."

"Good." Colton breathed in relief. "I'm really glad to hear that. I would hate for this to be the last time I saw you."

She paused at that as Colton seemed to catch himself. The perfection of man looking slightly embarrassed.  
"Can I walk you back to class?" He asked her with a boyish smile.  
"No, because classes are out for the day. You can walk me home if you like." She said taking her coat.

Colton left a generous tip and thanked their waiter.

On the walk home, he asked her about her studies. Seemingly very interested and making her want to skip with joy. The Point Man of this new team was funny and charming. So unlike Arthur in many ways.

She shook her head as Colton was talking about a funny movie they had both seen. She didn't want to think about Arthur just now.

**Present day...**

~ Ariadne had cried herself out. Remembering with contempt how she had met Colton and everything that had happened after.

Her thoughts were invaded by a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"Ariadne?" Came Arthur's deep voice. "Are you alright?"

She felt her heart race. She bit her lip and stood up. She didn't trust herself to say anything. Tentatively, she went to the door and listened to the Point Man outside.

"Ariadne?" He voice came again. "Say something." He ordered.

She said nothing.

"Say something or I'm coming in." He threatened. His voice as dark as if he had threatened to hurt her.

"I'm alright!" She snapped surprising herself. "I'm fine. I'll... I'll be out in a minute."

She felt Arthur's presence was still on the other side of the door. Could just imagine his long arms stretched out on the door frame. A deep scowl on his face.

"The foods here." he said. His voice softer some how.

At the promise of food. Her stomach perked up and she felt the sharp pain of hunger.

"Alright." She said through the door. Her voice on the verge of tears again.

When she turned to the bathroom mirror she gasped. She hadn't seen her own reflection in days. She was shocked at the blackened eye, the bruising around her jaw. Her face covered in dirt. Her tears had cut lines into the dirt. Showing ribbons of pink skin. Cleaned by her crying.

She bit her lip hard, stripped off the remnants of clothing and jumped into the shower.

The hot water felt good and forgiving. Washing away everything on her that she wanted forget. Replacing it with the smell of clean soap. She dried herself off carefully. The bruising around her face still hurting as she didn't want to look at herself in the mirror. Instead she focused on the dirt her body had left in the floor of the shower.

There was a sharp knock on the door as Arthur's voice came out again.

"Still alright?" He asked.

"Yes! I'm fine!" She cried out. Feeling frustrated by the Point Man just now. Feeling that he deserved to be mad at her. Feeling like he was some saint who had rescued some evil sinner.

"I've put some clothes out for you. There just outside the door." He said gently.

She wiped away more tears. This time feeling angry at Arthur's kindness.  
"Thank you." She said softly. Hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Make sure to take that bandage off. I'll re-dress it once your done eating." He said through the closed door.

~ The cut on her side was deep and producing yellow run off. The area around the cut was red and growing hot to the touch. She carefully peeled off the dirty bandage and threw it in the trash. Amazed at how just a few days ago, everything was fine.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

**Ten days ago...**

~ The work with Coltan and his Team had been interesting and fun. Like Cobb's Team, her new one was comprised of only men. All of whom dressed nicely and treated her with a great deal of respect. The Extractor, Tom, was an older man who was ex military. He called her ma'am until she asked him to stop.

"It makes me feel old." She teased him one morning.

"I'll try to call you by your given name." He laughed "But it's too late for this old dog to learn a new bark."

Their Forger was a funny little man. He struck Ariadne as someone who always had another agenda. She was often catching him staring at her till Colton snapped at him.

"Horace!" He would shout at the skinny Forger. Inserting himself between him and Ariadne.

~ "Horace is alright." Colton was saying as he walked her back home one evening. "Just don't be too friendly with him."

She laughed.

"I won't be." She told him honestly.

"Are you excited about the job?" He asked as dusk settled over the city.

"Yes. I think Tom really likes my work." She told him looking anywhere but at him.

"I think he did to." Colton said with that boyish smile that made her legs go weak. "Your plans and designs are the best I've ever seen. I was hoping that once this job is over, maybe we can still see each other."

'_What does that mean?_' She wondered wildly. '_Work together on a another job? See each other socialy_?'

She said nothing as they walked to her apartment building.

"Well, this is me." She said nervously pointing up to her apartment.  
"Yes it is." Colton said with that wonderful smile of his. "I was wondering if... maybe I could come up. Just for awhile."

Ariadne blinked. Stunned. She knew perfectly well what that was code for. Colton giving her a persuasive look that made her body jump into life. Her heart beating hard and fast in her chest.

For some reason, she thought of Arthur. How he had never asked to 'come up' to her apartment. What would he think if she slept with Colton?

"Um, I don't think that's a very good idea." She found herself saying. "I mean with the mission-"

"Your right." Colton said stepping back from her. His entire demeanor changing. "Were here to do a job. Nothing more." He looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She said feebly. He shook his head and gave her a small smile.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He said kindly. "Look, Ariadne." He took a deep breath and looked at his hands. "I really like you. I think your brilliant and I want to see you again. _After_ the job is done."

She couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. A feeling of sheer joy rippling through her.

"I... I would like that to." She said. All the breath leaving her body.

Colton stooped down only slightly and kissed her cheek.  
"I'll see you in the morning. We have a plane to catch."

Ariadne practically floated up to her apartment and almost didn't notice her phone dinging with a text message. She felt a sudden wave a guilt as she saw it was from Arthur.

_A- _

_ Just checking on you. How are you?_

_A-_

Short and simple. That was Arthur's way. She felt slightly wrong about her feeling for Colton just then. She knew Arthur liked her. Or, he did. Why hadn't he called her in so long? She was just about to call him and ask those things when she decided not to. It had been a long time since the Fischer job. If he really liked her, he would have contacted her before now.

'_I have nothing to feel guilty about. It's alright to like Colton. Let Arthur worry about me._' She thought with a rush of pleasure. '_Serves him right._'

**Present Day...**

Ariadne dried her hair as best she could. She opened the door a crack and spotted the clothing Arthur had put out for her. A simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He even bought her new underwear and a bra. Although she didn't want to think about how he knew what size to get.

She dressed herself slowly. Clean clothes feeling wonderful on her after so many days without.

When she emerged from the safety of the bathroom, Arthur was waiting for her.

"When was the last time you had something to eat?" He asked. His voice trying hard to be gentle, but it came out as more of an accusation.

She blinked as the smell of the room service food hit her, making her dizzy.

"Um, a few days? I think." She said wanting to rush the little cart and start eating.

"Let's eat some bread first. Settle your stomach." He told her. "I don't want you to get sick." He told her.

She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. Crossing her arms over her chest as the Point Man pulled her tray to her. The bread was warm and it melted in her mouth. She tried to eat it slowly but the ravenous animal inside her demanded feeding. There was also chicken broth which she drank right from the bowl. No longer caring about how un-lady like it was.

Arthur asked her politely if she had eaten enough. She wanted more, but told him yes. Her small meal of bread and broth already uneasy in her stomach.

"Pull up you top, and lay down on the bed. I need to clean and re-dress your wound." he told her. His voice still curt.

She said nothing as she did what he said. Feeling the air of the room hitting her bare skin that was searing hot. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed beside her. His hands running over the wound, tentatively touching it.

"It's infected." Arthur grumbled. His face becoming marred again by that scowl. "I have to clean it. This might sting." He told her digging into the first aide kit. She nodded as the Point Man's hands felt good on her body.

"Owe!" She hissed as Arthur pressed a cold cloth to the wound. It did sting and she winced from the pain.

"It's just rubbing alcohol." He told her. "When did this happen?"

"A few days ago." She mumbled.

"When you were arrested?" he asked. Focused on his work.

"Yes." She said weakly.

She bit her lip hard again. Took a deep breath for courage.

"You... you know about Colton? About what happened?" She whispered. Her face burning with shame.

"Of course I know about Colton." He bit back. His voice harsh, his face a mask of anger. Yet his hands remained gentle as he cleaned her wound.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

**Nine days ago...**

~ She had been so unprepared for this. She had spent most of her life traveling the world and was no stranger to living out of a suitcase and 'roughing it'. But none of that prepared her for the ghastly sights of the country they had just entered. Colton drove them safely though a crowded city street. The heavily tinted windows of her new Team's car kept the people from seeing inside.

Ariadne gasped at seeing so many militia men with machine guns. Weapons were everywhere. Welded onto the rooftops of old trucks so someone could fire while another drove. It was like something from an apocalyptic future. Ariadne moved away from the window as she saw Colton's blue eyes dart over her from the rear view mirror.

"We meet our mark at his hotel, not too far away." Tom said gruffly. He was in mission mode right now. A sharp difference to how he normally acted. The Extractor having very little time or patience for any 'bull shit', as he called it.

"Stay left!" Tom barked at Colton, making Ariadne jump. She had a growing sense of unease that she had never felt before. An intuition that something was wrong. Her nerves had started to fray the moment they landed here and stayed alert till she felt exhausted.

She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Colton had specifically told her not to even bring it with her on this mission. Arthur had once told her the exact opposite. So she put her phone on vibrate so her new Team wouldn't hear. Colton and Tom were focused on the road and Horace was looking at all the men with guns. No one saw the Architect discreetly fish out her cell phone. There was a text from Arthur.

_A-_

_Where are you? _

_I landed in Paris yesterday and Miles said you took a week off. _

_Your not at home._

_What's going on? _

_I keep calling and no answer. _

_Are you safe?_

_A-_

She looked worriedly around the cab as a group of angry militia men roughed up a small group of innocent people. Many of them just kids. She couldn't stop her own scream as she witnessed them shooting a young man, no older then 15, in the head.

~ Ariadne looked at her sweaty, sickly reflection in the bathroom mirror. She had retreated to the bathroom of the hotel as soon as Colton and the Team parked the car and checked in. It was a more luxurious place then what she was expecting, but still not very grand.

She threw up as soon as she was safely in the bathroom stall. The things she had seen on the crowded street. Her hands were shaking as she washed her face and tried to calm down.

'_Maybe this was a mistake._' She thought. Washing her sweating face. Was it too late to change her mind? Ask Colton to take her back to the airport? She couldn't go alone. This was a hostile country. One where she might find herself killed if she stepped out of the hotel alone.

She wanted some comfort. She had never felt so afraid.

Her cell phone gave off another vibration. Someone was calling her.

"Hello?" She said weakly. Not even looking at the caller ID.

"Ariadne, thank God. Are you alright?" Arthur said. His voice stern like she was some arrant teenager who had missed curfew.

"Yes." She croaked feeling like she might cry. "Yes, I'm alright."

"Ariadne... what's wrong?" Arthur asked. His well horned senses missing nothing.

"Nothing." She said trying to collect herself.

"You sound like your upset. What's happened? Why haven't you returned my calls?" He demanded.

"Arthur?" She started to say. She wanted to tell him everything. Ask him to come and get her. This job had suddenly become too real. Too frightening.

"Ariadne, _where are you_?" He said after several seconds of her not saying anything. His voice was very commanding.

"I'm... I'm not in Paris." She said weakly.

"I know that. Where are you?" He barked. "Are you safe?"

"I... I don't know if I'm safe." She whispered. Very glad to have her Point Man there. Even if it was just his voice.  
"Just... just tell me where you are. I'm coming to get you." Arthur said trying to sound calm. She knew he was really on the edge.

"Ariadne?" Colton's voice reached her.

She looked up and met Colton's deep blue eyes in shock. The new Point Man had come into the ladies room to get her.

"Ariadne, what are you doing? I said _no cell phones_." Colton said looking hurt and disappointed in her.

"Ariadne? Who is that? Are you being hurt?" Arthur's voice came over her phone as she looked numbly at Colton. "Ariadne! Stay on the line. I'm tracing your cell right now. Just... just stay on the line."

With a swift move. Colton ripped the phone out of her hand and took it apart. He popped the battery and SIM card out and dumped all of it into the sink. Running water over it. Ruining it forever.

Ariadne stared worriedly at Colton. Her new Point Man looking angry. Like his temper might get the better of him if he didn't control it. His hands were griping tightly to the sink as he took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I said no cell phones." He whispered back.

"I know... I-"

"I had a very good reason for tell you no cell phones." He told her pushing down his rage with visible effort. She swallowed hard. Saddened that she had disappointed him. "Were on a covert mission. No one can know where we are. Not even your boyfriend."  
"Arthur's not my boyfriend." Ariadne said defensively.

Colton shook his head.

"Did you tell him where you were?" He asked.

"No." She squeaked. Fighting back the tears again. Half of her wishing she had. Wishing she had begged Arthur to come get her out of this mess.

"Good." Colton said. "I know what you saw on the streets was awful. But we cant afford to fall apart now. We need you." He said. His face back to that handsome, kind man she had so carelessly fallen for.

He cupped her jaw in his hand and looked over her. His lips touching her forehead.

"Wash your face, and come back out. Were waiting for you." He said gently.

She nodded and tried to breath. He was almost to the door when he turned back to her.

"Oh, and Ariadne?" He said as if reminding her of something. She looked at him expectantly.

"Never disobey me again." He said curtly before disappearing.

**Present Day...**

~ "How do about you know Colton?" She asked as Arthur gently cleaned her wound.

"You think your the first person he did this to?" Arthur grumbled. "That you were the first girl he seduced?"

Ariadne felt her face burn with shame.

"I didn't... I never slept with him." She told him even though he didn't ask.

"It wasn't for a lack for trying on his part, I'm sure." Arthur said spitefully. He sighed deeply "If you had just contacted me, I could have told you all about him. Kept you out of trouble. I always thought you were smarter than this."

"You never called me after the Fischer job." She whispered back in her own defense. She could feel his hands pause on her wound. Imagine him glaring daggers at her.

"We had to maintain distance after that job. It's what was safest for you." Arthur said coldly. "It wasn't because I didn't want to call you." He added.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked.  
"I was able to track you cell phone before the signal cut out. Couldn't believe it when it said where you were. Thought it was an error." He said putting a clean dressing on her wound.

"It's too late for stitches." He told her finally. "You'll probably have a scar."

"That's alright." She whispered. The memory of how she got it still on her mind.

"Are you allergic to penicillin?" He asked.

"No."

"Good. I'm going to give you a shot. Help to clear up the infection." He whispered.

She nodded as she unbuttoned her pants a little and exposed her hip. She watched Arthur expertly prepare a pre-loaded dose in a throw away syringe. He cleaned the area on her hip with alcohol and stuck her with the needle. His movements so fast a sure she didn't even feel it. Another one of the Point Man's skills.

"Do you want to eat some more?" He asked. Suddenly kind.

"No. I don't want to be sick." She told him pulling her pants back on. "Can I just go to sleep?"

"Sure." He told her. He looked like he wanted to ask her something.

"What?" she asked.  
"Ariadne, you need to tell me the truth." He said gravely. His face cold and angry. "Did they... where they kept you... did they... _touch _you?"

She recoiled slightly. Like she had been struck.  
"No." She said quickly.

"Ariadne, you have to tell me if they did. We can get a doctor in here to see you. Give you treatment-"

"No one raped me, Arthur!" She shouted feeling anger rise up at him. She suddenly hated him. How wonderful he was. His rescuing her, bringing her back from the brink. Hated the fact she had caused this and she was now in his debt.

"Alright." he said standing up. She watched as he walked to the winged back chair and sat down. Not looking at her.

Like a child, she pulled off the covers of the bed and burrowed deeply into them. Wanting to go to sleep. Wanting to forget everything.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

**Nine days ago...**

~ "You need to keep it together." Tom said sourly as she followed Colton out of the ladies room. She knew she must look awful. Her stomach in a jumble of nerves and she was afraid she might throw up again.

Her new Team had turned bad so quickly. She was used to the men around her treating her well. Speaking to her with kindness and respect. Colton and Tom had started doing all this, only to change very radically.

"Just jet lag." She mumbled wishing she still had her phone. Hoping Arthur could trace the call. Hoping all would go well and she could complete this mission and leave.

What Colton had said, scared her. His voice was so casually calm that it made her heart beat faster, and not in the good way.

"Were meeting our Mark in a few hours. We'll do this in his hotel room." Colton said not looking at her.

She bit her lip and kept her eyes on the floor. She noticed there were heavily armed guards in this hotel.

~ "Colton? Do you think this such a good idea? I mean you never told me there would be guards with guns. It seems too dangerous." She whispered once they were in the room. Horace had gotten access to the room where they would lie in wait for their mark.

Colton ignored Ariadne as he listened to cell phone feeds from a mobile tracker.

"He's on the elevator. He has two guards with him." Colton said looking at Tom eagerly.  
"You two, stay back." Tom barked at Ariadne and Horace. He and Colton waited by the door with a guns Ariadne had not seen before. They were using silencers and she wondered why, if it was only meant to _scare_ the body guards.

No sooner had she thought this was strange, then the door opened and Colton had taken down a guard and Tom the other. She didn't understand right away that they had shot them dead until the guards were bleeding out over the cheap frayed carpet.

"You won't get away with this!" A fat, baling man was yelling at them in a strange accent. She watched in horror as Tom injected the politician in the neck with a sedative.

"He's out." Colton said triumphantly as Tom locked the door and stepped over the bodies of the men he had just murdered.

Ariadne felt her stomach turn again. Never, never ever, had Cobb or Arthur resorted to this kind of thing.

'_I wish Arthur was here._' She thought. Suddenly wanting her Point Man. Knowing that if her was there, he would get her out of this strange nightmare. Would never had put her in danger in the first place.

~ Too soon, they were in the dream. A maze of levels, paradoxes and depth not unlike a ambitious Extraction done by Cobb. She had to design two levels and as Colton, Tom and Horace took the Mark under into the second level, Ariadne kept an eye out for projections.

It was a city filled with paradoxes meant to keep her safe. She was the foundation dreamer and it was important to keep this world intact. Otherwise it would compromise the mission.

It seemed a long time the men slept as she could sense rioters on the streets of the city she had built. Either the Mark, or one of her Team members had a very dangerous subconscious. She had no idea what was happening in the second level until the rioting outside became too wild. Projections had found them.

~ She had to wake Colton. He was their Point Man, they couldn't have her dream collapse first. It was what Arthur and Cobb had both trained her to do. As the dreamer of the first level, she couldn't wake up first. She quickly timed Colton out on the PASIV, and woke him.

"What's happening?" He barked. His blue eyes, once so beautiful to her, now frighting her.

"Projections. Closing in." She panted as the noise of rioting drew closer.

"Tom almost has it." Colton growled. "You shouldn't have brought me out."

"Colton!" Ariadne shouted as the rioting grew nearer. "This is _my_ dream, the projections!"

The Point Man ignored her as the projections noisily entered the building they had hidden themselves in. He checked on Tom and Horace as she pulled on his jacket. The fear inside her making her heart beat too quick. Despite this being just a dream, she still felt the same as she had when she saw the youth killed.

The handsome Point Man stood slowly and cast his biting, blue eyes on her. Making her gulp in fear and step away. She knew what he was going to do. She had _never_ been hit by a man in anger before. Yet, when she saw Colton raise his open palm to her, she knew what was going to happen and she could do nothing to stop it.  
"You may have cost us the entire mission!" He shouted. His hand making a hard contact with her face. She was knocked off her feet and onto the floor before she could even cry out. Her world becoming a flurry of stars that faded in and out with the shock.

It wasn't so much the pain of being hit, just the shock that it had happened, and she had let it happen. That someone had hit her in anger was enough to make her sob quietly on the floor as Colton tried to keep his team in the second level longer.

"Why did you make me do that?" Colton grumbled as he looked over at her. She tried not to let him see her cry as she chanced a look at him. She couldn't attack him back. She was so small and he was obviously well trained.  
"I thought you would work really well with us. I can see that I was wrong." He said turning his back to her.

The projections were closing in on them as Ariadne tried to keep herself from crying. She heard projections closing in as Colton pulled Tom and Horace out.

"What about the Mark?" Horace said when Tom confirmed they had the information.

"Leave him." Tom said ruthlessly. "His mind will be a little banged up, but he'll be fine."

The projections broke into the apartment Ariadne had dreamed and ignored everyone else. Colton and Tom did nothing to protect her as the projections tore her apart. She was screaming the whole time.

**Present day...**

~ Ariadne couldn't sleep. She was in jeans and still had a bra on. Not able to get comfortable like that, she shed them off her while still under cover of the blankets. Sliding them onto the floor beside her bed, her body much more relaxed.

She was also aware of the fact that Arthur was still in the room. He had opened a window and was smoking. His gaze at the street below with his back to her. She never knew he was a smoker. Had never seen him engage in it till now. He seemed to be an old practice at it.

"I can't sleep." She said petulantly. Arthur turned away from the window and looked at her.

"You need to _try_. I can tell your exhausted." He said. His voice tired as well.

"I can't turn my brain off." She said looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Not really. Seems you know everything anyway." She said.

Arthur only shrugged and finished his cigarette.  
"I didn't know you smoked." She said instead.

"I haven't in a long time." He said.

'_Please come to bed with me._' She thought in a silent prayer.

"Are you tired?" She asked instead.

"A little." He admitted. His tone still detached from her. "We have to leave early in the morning. We have the first flight out."

"You need to sleep." She whispered looking at him.

Arthur looked back out the window and tossed his burnt out butt before shutting it. She felt the first rush of happiness in days come over her as he slid out of his light jacket and shoes. He kept the rest of his clothing on as she moved over and he climbed into bed with her.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." She said after they laid on their backs, side by side for several seconds.

"I know you are." He said. His voice still curt.

"How... how did you know I was with Colton?" She asked.

"I have a contact at NSA. He got passport photos on people who came in on the same flight with you." He said as they both stared at the ceiling. Arms to themselves, not touching.

"Is it the same contact who helped negotiate my release?" She asked feeling on the verge of tears. Pulling the covers up to her chin.

"Yes." Arthur said tonelessly.

"How much did you have to pay them? To get me out." She asked.

"It's not important." Arthur whispered.

"How much?" She found her voice rising.

"A million dollars." He said not impressed with sum of money or her abrupt flash of anger. She, however, felt deflated at the idea of so much money. I may not have impressed him, but it made an impression on her.

"I can you pay you back." She said soberly. She still had the money from the Fischer job.

"I'm not asking you to." Arthur said.

"No, I don't want to... _owe_ you anything." She said stubbornly. Her vision of the ceiling becoming blurry as her eyes filled with unwanted tears.

"Your that mad at me?" He asked. That irritating goodness coming out in him that only made her angrier. "Can't it be enough that your safe and going home?" He asked.

On top of everything, everything he had done to save her, he was noble. That was the most irritating thing of all. If he had yelled at her or screamed out his anger, that might have been better. But she hated this silently building resentment he seemed to have.

His obvious anger at her made him offer her no comfort, but the gentleman in him refused to be anything other then civil.

She didn't say anything for a long time. A nameless hurt building up inside her that she couldn't describe.

"Thank you, Arthur." She whispered at last.

"Your welcome, Ariadne." He whispered back.

She didn't know why she started to cry then. That horrible hurt inside her started to bite and twist till she couldn't stop the shameful tears from falling. She tried to be quite but he was so close that he heard everything.

He had pulled her into his capable arms then. Shushing her gently and telling her she was safe.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

**Nine days ago...**

~ The pain felt in dreams was always real. It was always so traumatic to wake up this way and Ariadne knew she would never get used to it. The projections in their shared dream had broken in and killed her. Hurt her body till she was violently wrenched out into the waking world.

"We have to get out of here." Tom barked. The gruff Extractor looking over the Mark as Colton was securing the PASIV. Even Horace was preparing to make a hasty exit. No one spoke to, or even seemed to notice that she was awake.

She wiped away the tears and tried to remember Cobb's lessons on breathing. Filling her lungs up slowly and try not to hyperventilate.

'_It's over at least._' She thought. '_We can go home._'

She stood up and didn't register the fact that Colton had moved to her. His strong hands taking her wrists. Her mind unable to process what was happening to her until the clicking of handcuffs laced over her wrists.  
"Colton?" She managed to get out before his fist made a hard and violent contact with her face.

~ "What are you doing?" Horace was shouting as Ariadne felt her small body being dragged across the floor to the sleeping mark. She was vaguely aware of the Colton handcuffing her to something. Her face, where he had hit her, hurt terribly and she knew she was in shock and she wasn't able cry out or try to stop him.

"I thought we were leaving. My family? You said you were going to help me get my family back if I helped you." Horace cried looking at Ariadne worriedly.

Ariadne tried to open her eyes only to find her left eye hurt too much. Colton's vicious assault had caused her eye to start swelling and she kept still so he wouldn't hurt her again.

"What are you doing? What are you ding to her?" Horace pleaded as Tom secured the PASIV and Ariadne realized Colton had handcuffed her to their still sleeping Mark.

"Tying up loose ends." The now detestable Point Man said before raising his weapon on Horace and shooting him twice in the chest. The clueless Forger fell down to the floor. A look of shocked betrayal on his face as a dark pool of blood began to flow out of his lifeless body.

Ariadne had to put her hand to her mouth to stop from screaming.

'_This can't be real. This has to be a dream. I wish Arthur was here._' She thought hiding her face. She couldn't bare to see anymore.

The room was as silent as death. She could only hear her own ragged breathing as she hid her face from these men she once trusted. A childish logic that if she couldn't see them, they couldn't see her.

"Time to leave." Tom said to the Point Man.

Ariadne felt Colton's rough hands on her again.

"Hey." He snapped at her, making her jump. "It's noting personal. Nothing against you or Horace. I meant what I said when I told you I liked you. It's just easier to leave a patsy behind." He told her slapping her shoulder like they were friends.

She kept her body curled tighter into a ball and said nothing. Too afraid to move, to speak. She knew he was going to kill her now. He was going to shoot her and leave her in this horrible place.

She regretted it. All of it. Meeting Colton, ignoring Arthur's calls, agreeing to this mission. He had used her. Seduced her to the point that she wasn't thinking strait. Now he had biting her like a viscous snake.

"This is just how we do things." Colton said before Tom barked that they had to leave. She stayed curled in a ball, waiting for the shot to the head that would kill her. Her thoughts were on Arthur. She wanted her last thoughts to be of him. How kind he was. How much she now knew he cared for her.

~ The end never came. She sat huddled on the floor, her face still throbbing in pain, for a long time before realizing that Tom and Colton had left the room. They left her, handcuffed to a brutal dictator who was unconscious, with three murdered men on the floor in a hostile, alien country.

**Present Day...**

~ She had fallen asleep. It felt good to sleep. Arthur's body was holding her and she stirred awake too many times. Her body still not used to feeling safe and afraid to sleep too deeply.

"When were back home, you'll sleep better." He promised her. His hands running over her hair.

"Back home? I thought we weren't going back to Paris." She whispered back curling closer to him. Reveling in the feel of his body.

"Were not. Your going back to New York with me." He told her as if she had not choice.

She nodded. As um-feminist as it was, she didn't want to think too much. She needed him to do the thinking for her. She needed him to take care of her. She trusted him to do that.

"Alright." She said said softly. She felt his lips make contact with her forehead.

"You scared the hell out of me you know." He whispered in the darkness.

"I know. I know it was stupid. Trusting Colton. Not talking to you or Cobb about him first." She sniffled back a sob. "You don't have to tell me."

"Good. Then I won't tell you that you could have been killed, easily, when the guards found you in that hotel room. That your body never would have been found. That the only reason they didn't kill you was because someone had enough foresight to think you might be worth a ransom." He said. A real anger coming through him and making her heart hurt with shame. "I won't have to tell you how stupid it was to go to a country like this with strangers. Without even telling me or Cobb."

He took a deep breath and she could feel how tense his body was. She didn't say anything about it for a long time.

"I'm sorry." She said at last. "I don't know what else to say."  
"You could have been killed. They could have done things to you. They could have held you for years and hurt you everyday. You have no idea how worried I was. Then when they released you and I saw the bruises on your face. The cut on you."

"Colton put the bruises on my face." She said numbly. "He hit me."

"The cut on your side?" He asked. His voice still so angry.

She bit her lip and didn't give him an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

**9 days ago...**

~ She stayed in that hotel room, handcuffed to the mark, for a long time. She no longer possessed any strength to cry or try to escape. Her body spent and very weak as she looked numbly at Horace's dead, staring eyes. Her slender wrist was rubbed raw from her earlier attempts to try and get away. The fat dictator was too heavy to pull free from and she knew he would never wake up.

'_What will happen when they find me?_' She thought numbly as she strained her ears to the horrible silence.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. A man was speaking in a strange language that made her very afraid. She was certain they were looking for the man she was handcuffed to. She looked nervously to the dictator. His breathing had grown shallow over an hour ago and finally stopped. Perhaps Colton had used too strong a dose, or the mark's ample weight had caused him to stop breathing in his sleep. None of that mattered now. The powerful man was dead and she was handcuffed to him. Her guilt in his his death, along with the three other bodies in the room, was undeniable.

More shouting. Ariadne curled herself tighter into a ball and tried to think. They would surely kill her once they found her like this. Or take her into custody and interrogate her. They would beat her, knock her teeth out and rape her everyday. She tried not to become sick again at the thought. She would die here. If she were lucky, it would be quick.

~ Soon enough, the door was forced open and armed guards poured into the room. There was shouting. Violent shouting as she put her hands up under threat that they would shoot her. The guards jerked her body up and used a bolt cutter to saw the link between her and the mark.

"I'm an American!" She kept shouting at the men who looked so angry. So murderous. "Please, I'm an American!"

~ She was immediately thrown into a cell and was grateful they didn't touch her except to check for weapons. She knew it was too much to hope for that they would let her call her embassy or Arthur. She listened to her captures shouting at her in that strange language. And tried to shut them out and keep her focus on her shoes. Keep her thoughts positive.

'_Arthur is trying to trace my call. He knows I'm in trouble. He will do something. He won't let me die here._' She kept telling herself. But in her heart, she didn't believe these things.

**8 days ago...**

~ It was night when the guards finally left her alone. She was given no food or even water. There was only a smelly drain for her to use as a toilet. But she was at least grateful that she was in the cell alone.

Her privet cell was dark and smelled of raw sewage from the drain and there was no place to sit or get comfortable. She could hear talking in a strange language down the hall. Laughing as a flashlight bobbed to her. Her captures shown the mega watt light right into her eyes, blinding her for a second as she threw her hands up to block it. Her eyes had grown accustomed to so many hours in the darkness.

A man was shouting at her and laughing in that strange language again. His friends were just outside her cell but he had unlocked her door and brazenly marched in. She couldn't understand his words but the manner in which he spoke left no questions about his intent.

He garbed her then. Her feeble scream only seemed to egg him on as he shown that bright flash light into her eyes, blinding her again. He pulled out what she thought might be a knife and pressed it to her face as she struggled against him. The other men were laughing as he threw her to the floor that smelled like a sewer.

She finally found the ability to scream at the man used his weight to pile himself onto her small body. He shone the flash light again making her hands to her eyes in self protection as she could feel his lecherous hands over her body.

"Stop it!" She screamed again trying to hit him. She felt a sharp sudden pain to her side then as she knew the knife had cut her and the man on top of her was shouting at her. His body was too heavy, too fat for her to fight off. She couldn't see anything as she tried hopelessly to get away.

'_This is it. This is really happening_.' She thought as she refused to give up.

Suddenly, there was a different type of shouting. The men outside her cell seemed to become afraid and jumped away from her and the heavy man with the flash light was pulled off her.

She was still blinded by the flashlight, still seeing disjointed colors when she heard more authoritative shouting in that alien language and a gun going off.

She screamed as she thought she was the one who had been shot. When she was finally able to see again, she realized the lights in her cell were on. A tall guard was standing over her with a tired look on his face.

She looked in the corner. The big body of her would be attacker was slouched in the corner. A large gun shot wound to his chest darkening his already soiled uniform with blood.

"Are you alright, Miss?" The tall guard said in a thick accent. His words slow and carefully chosen.

"I'm an American!" Ariadne said. The only thing her brain could spit out.

"Yes I know." the guard said.  
"People will be looking for me." She said wiping the tears away. Grateful this man had shot and killed her attacker. "They can pay." She told him trying to stand up. Wincing at the sharp cut to her side. She put her hand to her side and pulled back bright red blood.

"I certainly hope so." The tall guard said.

~ She had almost fainted at the sight of her own blood. The day had become too much and her mind just wanted to check out for a little while. The tall guard brought her bandages and some food. Just bread and water. She thanked him and told him again that she was an American and had nothing to do with the murder of the dictator or the three others.

"Not important." The tall guard said. "We have been wanting him dead for years. There is celebration in streets."

"So you can let me go?" She asked hopefully.

"It would not be safe for you. Besides, there is a man who desires you back. He will pay me a good sum to see you are returned safely to him. Your husband I think."

Ariadne wanted to shake her head but didn't correct him. She had no husband, but knew right away it had to be Arthur.

**Present Day...**

~ "The cut on your side, Ariadne." Arthur said again. His voice was hard and demanding. She pulled away from him slightly.

"When they first brought me in, this guard and his friends tried to... to rape me. He shone this flash light in my eyes so I couldn't see or fight back. He cut me before he was shot and killed." She said. She had said it like she was telling a story. A story that had happened to someone else. Some other person because the whole thing seemed very far away to her now. Her mind trying to protect itself from the horrors she had endured. Tried to forget everything.

"Ariadne, I know you don't want to, but you need to tell me if you were raped. I can get you a doctor and we can make sure your alright." Arthur said. His voice breaking slightly.

"I told you I wasn't" She barked back at him.

"You have to tell me." He growled.

"Do you want me to lie to you?" She hissed back. "The guard that shot the one who cut me stayed with me for days. He brought me a little food when he could and hid me the entire time. He told me you were coming for me. He wanted his money, that was they only reason I was safe." She said wiping her eyes. "It was the only hope I had." She sniffed.

They said nothing for a long time. Arthur seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to her. His hand finding hers under the covers.

"For what?" She said bitterly.

"Part of this is our fault. We brought you into this world. Dream sharing. We put a target on you and then did nothing to protect you." He said full of self loathing. "I'm no better then Colton."

"Your nothing like Colton. You never hurt me. You brought me back." She said and she let him pull her back to him.

His body felt good. Safe and reassuring. She could smell his natural pheromones and breathed in deeply.

"I want to go home." She cried. Her voice small and child like.

"I know." He whispered. "Were leaving in the morning."

He was kissing her then. Soft, little things that made her lips tingle as his lips roamed hers.

"Arthur." She whispered when he let he come up for air. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad anymore." He whispered. His fingers in her hair as he kissed her over and over again. His lips and affection like a soothing balm.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

**One day ago...**

~ The tall guard refused to tell her his name. He moved her repeatedly to other cells. She didn't ask if she could have a shower or when she could eat next. Trusting he was there to help her as she prayed every second, of everyday, that Arthur would come.

She was always hungry and thirsty as the tall guard hid her through out the prison. She never saw daylight as she slept in closets and hoped no one would find her.

The tall guard never touched her or hurt her in anyway, which she was grateful.

Finally, he roused her out of a closet he had hidden her in for two days and told her it was time to leave.

"Your husband is here for you at last." He grumbled in his careful English. "The city is in turmoil right now, this is the safest time to do this."

She huddled close to the tall guard and she winced in pain from her cut. Still unattended after so many days in this hellish place and surely infected.

She almost cried in relief at the sight of Arthur standing by a black car. His face pulled down into a scowl that showed he was not to be trifled with. She had never seen him looking so angry.

"Are you alright?" He asked her curtly. His hands at his side and not going to her like she hoped. His eyes only giving her a brief look to make sure she wasn't limping or bleeding.

"Yes." She nodded. Trying to hold back the rush of relief she was feeling at seeing him.

"Get in the car and lock the door. Don't leave the car till I say." He growled at her. His eyes locking onto the tall guard.

She swallowed hard and did as he commanded. She tried to make her hands work to open the passenger side door and climb inside. An immediate feeling of safety came over her at the idea of being inside of his car. Of Arthur just outside and talking to the tall guard.

The Point Man handed him a bag she knew had to be money and finally, they parted ways.

Arthur said nothing as he climbed into the car with her. Starting the engines and locking the doors.

He said nothing to her as they sped away. His rage too sharp to be toyed with.

**A week later...**

~ New York was noisy, but it was civilized and that calmed her. The Point Man had a comfortable apartment in a trendy neighborhood. Arthur provided her with her own room, but nightmares kept her awake most nights. Around midnight, she would make her way to his bed and silently crawl under the covers with him. His arms agreeing to wrap themselves around her and protect her through the night.

During the day, they went to little book shops, antique stores and farmer's markets. In the evenings, they would cook together and watch movies. She would fall sleep curled into his body on that overly large sofa, as the movie was always so boring she quickly lost interest.

Arthur would ask if she wanted to go to her bed to sleep and when she didn't, he would take her to his. He would slip her clothes off and chase away all her fears and worries. It was these nights that she never had nightmares.

~ She wanted to lose herself in this safe world the Point Man afforded her. He denied her nothing. He bought her all the books she wanted as well as clothing and whatever else her heart desired. He insisted she have a new cell phone even though she never went anywhere without him. He wanted her to start drawing again but the art supplies he gave her sat untouched for a long time.

She wanted to do little more then read and sleep and have him make love to her. A need he was always happy to meet.

"When will I be going home?" She asked one day. "It's been three months already."

Arthur sighed as he helped her cut up vegetables.

"I was hoping _this_ could be your home." He said at last. She smiled softly. Arthur's apartment was beautiful and homey. She could easily live here under his protection and want for nothing.

"What about school?" She asked.

"NYU has some great programs. I'm sure you could matriculate. We could still work together and I could keep you out of trouble." He said with a wink. His last words so teasing she had to smile.

She didn't say anything as she rinsed off the cutting board.

"Do you _want _to stay here?" He asked. "With me?"

His voice and face suddenly turning boyish at the fear of rejection. His eyes wide with worry.

"Yes." She said honestly. "I do. I want to feel safe, and I only feel safe with you." She said looking at the water run out of the sink.

Dinner was forgotten then as the Point Man took his Architect back to their bedroom. A place where she would never know fear, or his anger.

**London**

~ Colton hailed a cab outside the London airport as Tom looked grimly at the overcast sky.

"Going to rain." The Extractor grumbeled.

"Doesn't matter. We just sell the information to our contact and were home free." Colton said waving at a cab that ignored them.

Colton swore under his breath till one cab finally cut off another to get to them.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked brightly.

"Just drive east, till we tell you otherwise." Colton said as he and the Extractor climbed into the back seat.

~ The cab driver didn't fit the bill of a man who spent most of his working life behind the wheel of a car. He was too well built. His shoulders were too broad and he had scars littering his face.

Colton knew something was up when the driver locked the doors as he drove west.

"This is the wrong way." Tom barked at the driver.

"Is it now?" the cabbie said in a condescending tone.

~ Eventually, the driver took them to a warehouse in a forgotten industrial complex.

Colton knew what was going to happen long before he got out of the cab.

"_Mr. Eames_. We met again." The traitorous Point Man said as he recognized a man who was waiting for them.

"_Colton._" Eames said sarcastically as he swaggered lazily up to the two men once they got out of the cab. The Forger put a hand on his hip and appraised Tom and Colton as if they were unsuitable.

"A little birdie told me you were not very nice to my friend, Ariadne." Eames said politely. The Forger quickly becoming flanked by thuggish looking friends with bats and heavy chains.

"What's _really_ unfortunate for you is, she's just fine. Arthur picked her up and is taking her back to New York."

"Well, that's good news." Tom said. "No harm done to the little Bitch."

The Forger delivered a swift, unflinching punch to the old dog Extractor. Hitting him squarely in the stomach causing him to gasp for air and double over.

"Now, that wasn't a very nice thing to say." Eames hissed. His eyes wild and psychotic looking.

"Look, Eames. If you want money... we have money. We have information that is worth millions." Colton said realizing that they were not meant to leave out of this warehouse alive. None of the thugs in Eames' company wore masks and Eames made no attempt at all to disguise himself.

"Arthur and I both agree that the information you obtained is better off dieing with you two." Eames said. The Forger not even winded by his strike to Tom.

"Sides, this one here is paying us plenty. After what he says you two did to that poor girl. You have this coming." The cabbie said pulling out a wooden bat with long, sharp nails sticking out of it.

The thugs all looked ready to brutalize the two of them.

"Eames." Colton said bargaining for time. "I really liked Ariadne." Colton said.

"You punched her in the face, handcuffed her to a dieing man and let her take the rap for your crime. It's a miracle she wasn't killed." Eames said not hearing Colton's plea. "As for my mates here, you'd be surprised what cash will buy you in the right places."

Colton looked nervously at the thugs.

"I'll double it!" He stammered as Tom finally stood up. "Whatever he's paying you, I'll double it!"

"Were respectable business men." One of the thugs said looking offended. "We've enter into a verbal contract. What would it say if we didn't honor it?"

Eames shrugged his shoulders as if his hands were tied. The Forger mocking Colton till the end.

"Makes sure to mess up the face of pretty boy here." Eames said with a smile as the Forger turned to leave. "I think that was a Special request from Arthur."

Eames ignored Colton and Tom's cries of pain as the thugs converged and attacked them. He could hear the stinging slap of well practiced bats hitting them and soon enough, Tom and Colton made no more sounds.

~ Casually, the Forger picked up his cell phone and texted Arthur as it started to rain.

~ An ocean away, Arthur looked over the simple text message.

_A- _

_It's done. Tell Ariadne hi for me._

_E-_

Arthur smiled to himself for the first time since Ariadne went missing. He looked at her then. Still reading in his living room. Her beautiful face, healing from her time spent with Colton and Tom. He felt a sense of relief to know they were dead. He wanted them dead. A part of him wished he could tell her. If her nightmares didn't end soon, he would tell her they were killed in London while trying to sell their information.

He would never tell her he had a hand in it. She could never know that unpleasant detail. He had paid a million for her release and another million for ensuring Colton and Tom were not able to hurt her again. He would gladly pay double if it meant she never had to endure the things she did.

'_If the nightmares don't go away, I'll tell her_.' He decided at last. '_Maybe, that will give her some peace_.'

**~ End ~**

** I started this story wanting Arthur to be all mad. Cuz it's kinda sexy when your guy is mad at you. In the end however, it reminded me of how my Dad was when I was 19 and I totaled his Buick. **

** He didn't even yell at me, just wanted to make sure I was alright. Then as if I didn't feel bad enough, he asked me how I would have felt if I had killed the other person. THEN he asked what did I think it would do to him if I had been killed.**

** He told me he can buy another car but he could never replace me. **

** I would rather him have just yelled at me, cuz I felt horrible about the whole thing!**

** I love that man. **

** ~ BTW kids! Have you seen the new preview for "Looper"? **

**Our boy JGL is looking all sorts of James Dean sexy. ~**

**~ I LOVE it! ~**


End file.
